Street Fighter Alpha 3 Infinite
Street Fighter Alpha 3 ∞ (Infinite) (known in Japan as Street Fighter Zero 3 ↑↑↑ (Triple Upper)) is a final update of Street Fighter Alpha 3 for PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, and PC. This features will features additional characters and updates for this game. Updates * I-ISM is now a regular ISM, but retain its customization system. ** Entry/World Tour Slots removed from Character Select. ** I-ISM earning upgrades affects on all modes (except Training Mode) ** Can add more specials and supers which were exclusive for certain ISM. ** Combo-system based on Marvel vs. Capcom series included and exclusive purchasable for this ISM. This will change Launcher based normal moves and special moves. Main Air Combo Finisher is HK. OTG and Super Combo Cancel included. ** Adds Vs. series Gauge as puchase exclusive. This will change some exclusive move compatibility for some existing special and Super moves. ** Chun-Li and Sodom's costumes can be change here. * Characters who appeared in Capcom vs. SNK series and Capcom Fighting Evolution will reuse the assets (attack effects, sprites and sounds) from those two games. ** Some characters will get additional revamp on their sprites: Ryu, Ken, Akuma, Chun-Li (Capcom vs. SNK 2, for A or V ISMs, X-ISM costume remained the same), and M. Bison. ** Zangief sprites remained the same with some exclusive sprites from Capcom vs. SNK 2. ** Guy will reuse Capcom Fighting Evolution assets. * New Dash and Crumple/Cheap K.O. sprites for all characters who didn't appear in Marvel vs. Capcom and Capcom vs. SNK. * New Target Combos for certain characters as of some current games besides from Street Fighter III. * K.O. sounds has been update to match out the one in both Capcom vs. SNK series and Capcom Fighting Evolution. * Brainwashed Ryu sub-boss fight for Sakura and Sagat is now Evil Ryu instead. New Playable Characters * Violent Ken (SNK vs. Capcom: SvC Chaos/Ultra Street Fighter II) ** Violent Ken will have some of recolor/redrawn assets of original Ken, and have some of the voices from other mainline Street Fighter games (such as from Street Fighter III and IV), rather than Capcom vs. SNK series to differentiate from regular Ken. ** Ryu's sub-boss fight is now Violent Ken instead. * Kyosuke Kagami (Rival School) ** Kyosuke will reuse the assets from Capcom vs. SNK 2, but has his Final Symphony Remix removed, leaving both Batsu and Hinata only appeared in his ending. ** Some artworks are redrawn from Rival School. * Decapre ** Redrawn from Cammy and the Dolls' Alpha sprites. Gameplay based on her Ultra Street Fighter IV and Street Fighter V incarnation. Like the other Dolls, Decapre reuses Cammy's voices. * Yang (Street Fighter III) ** Yang will have a revamp sprites from his SF3 counterpart to be based on Yun's Capcom vs. SNK counterpart. ** His voice reused from his Third Strike appearance. ** Yun gets new additional revamp sprites from his SF3 counterpart to get most of his SF3 moves (both normals and specials) back, and Hiten Souryujin becomes exclusive super move on their Dramatic Mode pairing. * Captain Commando ** Reused assets from Marvel vs. Capcom series. Additional voice by Ryotaro Okiyayu for the KO sounds, rework from Zero's Japanese voice from Tatsunoko vs. Capcom and Marvel vs. Capcom 3. * Strider Hiryu ** Reused assets from Marvel vs. Capcom series. Additional voice by Kosuke Toriumi for the KO sounds from Strider II. Playable Guests from Darkstalkers These characters made cameo appearances in Ken's Street Fighter Alpha 2 Ending besides Strider Hiryu and Captain Commando (both whom are hailed from a shared universe as Street Fighter). * Morrigan Aensland * Felicia * Hsien-Ko * Lord Raptor Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Capcom Category:Capcom games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Street Fighter Category:Captain Commando Category:Strider Category:Rival Schools Category:Darkstalkers